forever loved you
by faberritana 4eva
Summary: quinn was broken in more ways than one, and that was partly rachels fault will she ever be able to help fix her. rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever fanfic so please comment and let me know what you think I kind got this idea a few days ago. Spoiler's journey. Any way let me know what you think and if I should continue with it or not. This is beta'd so all mistakes are my own. please read and review.**

It had been 10 years since we last saw each other and I made the biggest mistake of my life as I drove the love of my life away with a lie that got out of control so fast that I could not stop it. i fulfilled all of my dreams so maybe one day if she was to ever come back and find me she would know where I was and how I was incomplete without her.

_Flash back_

_It was our junior year me and Quinn had bonded though the summer. I told her about how Beth was doing and we became really good friends, until the last 2 weeks where we both started to have feelings for each other and we became a couple and let things progress slowly on her terms so that we both knew what we were in for and there was no surprises in store for one or the other. _

_The first day off school Quinn got her old post back as head cheerleader and became popular again. But took me up the social ladder with her. I would sit with her, Santana and Brittany during lunch, or in glee they had also become friends with me and cared for me (not so much Santana as Brittany). The year progressed well for me my fathers loved seeing me as happy as I was Santana, Brittany or Quinn would always be at my house laughing and joking with me and my fathers, they all seem to get on really well._

_The year was gone by really fast due to the act that I was enjoying myself. There was only 4 months left till school ended nearly everyone knew that Quinn and I was a couple other than her mother. I remember having the conversation in my bedroom whilst my dads were making dinner. _

"_Quinn I don't understand why you won't just tell her about us I am sure she will understand" I yelled in frustration to her._

"_Rachel why can't you understand my parents are never going to be like yours in a million years so please let me tell her in my own time I promise I will tell her soon just not yet. Why can't you understand that?" She half yelled and half whispered to me._

_I just walked out of the room coz I knew that the conversation was going to get nowhere because it never did we had the same fight nearly every day now, but she just refused to tell her mother about our relationship._

_That night I knew what I had to do. I knew the risk of Quinn killing me where going to be high but it was the only away. So the next day during cheerio practice I went to her mother house and explained the situation about our relationship. She just asked me to leave without any of emotion on her face. After that I texted Quinn to not bother coming to my home because it was family night and my parents just wanted me to themselves. _

_The next day I see her see just leaves me a note._

_**Rachel I love you but I need some time to figure things out. I hope you understand I just ask you leave me alone for a while so I can sort my life out but I promise you that I will come back to you when my head is thinking straight. Please resect my decision.**_

_**Love Quinn.**_

_It had been 3 weeks since she gave me the note. I barely saw her she quit glee and cheerio's. I never saw her. She looked like she had had a million things going on in her mind. I tried to talk to her on several occasions but she just told me she was not ready to talk to me. I even asked Santana and Brittney what was going on but they seem to have little as an idea as I did. I had to think quickly. So that following morning I went to school early to find Quinn's car parked there. I go into the building I get a brick that found outside the school. I punch myself in the eye so hard that I know that there will be a mark the I get the brick and jam it in to my ribs really hard a few time till I can't move because the pain was too much. _

_I yell at the top off my lungs for someone to hear me. After 20 seconds couch Sylvester, Santana, Brittney and a few others cheerio's that I don't recognize come running to me they see the me curled up in the foetal position. I tell them that Quinn was the one that did this to me in the hopes that they would get the two of us to speak to each other. But that had not happened my parents had been called in they seemed to have yelled at Quinn telling her that she as a disgrace as a human being if she could do that to another person. That's when I saw Quinn's heart break though her eyes and I was the one who caused it._

_Santana and Brittney seem to spend most of my recover time at my home telling me about school, glee. But the one thing they would not discuss was Quinn whenever I bought her name up they would change the subject._

_After I recovered I went back to school to only find out that Quinn no longer was a student there. I went to her mother's home to find out where Quinn was but her answer did not help as she told me that she kicked Quinn out the night I told her about our relationship. Santana or Brittney knew where she had gone. Everyone in glee said they had no idea as to where she had disappeared too. Principle figgins said that her file had been transferred but he could not tell me where because he himself had no idea. All my ideas were coming to a dead end. _

_I was told by everyone to just forget about her and move on. Even Mr Shue told me that it would be best for me to forget her existence since all she ever did was hurt me._

I have not dated since the day I drove her out of my life. I have never stopped looking for her but our paths have never crossed until I saw her today standing outside my apartment building. She was coming to see me again I was going to get her back. Until I saw her with another woman.

**Ok so what do you think should I continue or just stop here? Or continue please r & r and let me know what you think. If you want me to continue please let me know coz I kind of know where I am taking this story but I won't continue if you don't like it thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got 1 review which is more than I was expecting. Anyway the story starts of in Rachel's point of view then move on to Quinn's. Please read and review still UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

There she stood in a pair of blue denim jeans and a pink t shirt as I was about to get out of the car to great her Santana drove off but I did not miss the sigh of relief she let out as she also saw Quinn.

"What the hell is wrong with you she wanted to see me and you're stopping me from seeing her" I yell in complete frustration.

You don't need her bullshit in your life I think she's done enough damage to you for one life time. Just fuckin forget the bitch move on" she screams back at me.

I let out a sigh in defeat because I know Santana does not know the full story and is only doing it to protect me. As we drive around for about an hour and a half Santana then decides it's time for me go home and that Quinn must have by know.

We reach the building no sign she was even there. A million thoughts come to my mind as how many times has she come to my apartment. As me Santana and Britney enter the building in silence. We reach my apartment.

"We are staying the night got that and don't think you can convince me otherwise" says Santana like nothing even happened. I just nod knowing that there was no point in arguing with since the woman was my agent. We become very close what she does is mainly for my protection. Britney became the dance choreography to the show so we all worked pretty close.

The night pretty slowly we some duck movie Brittney wanted to watch. As I was going to bed I heard Santana talking to someone on the phone at first I thought nothing of it until I heard Quinn's name.

"Yeah Fabrays still alive me Britt and berry saw standing outside berry's apartment building I don't know how she survived someone must have found her. No Britt and berry have no idea about what happened I would like that way make sure you tell him he was driving me crazy. I don't fucking know how she found out where berry lives. But I am kind of glad she is still alive we got to her away from everyone she grasses us up. I am kind of worried berry go looking for her know that she knows she is in New York I got to keep her busy. Ok bye." Santana whispered in to the phone.

As walked in to my room wondering who Santana was talking to what she had done to Quinn and why she was afraid she might be dead. I tossed and turned thinking of what Santana meant and why she was so relieved that Quinn was alive. What did she and these other two people do to Quinn.

The next day I remembered that here was a new person moving in next door so I decided to bake them a welcome to the building cake to keep myself from going crazy about the conversation Santana had with this mystery person. As I was about to go and greet my new neighbours Santana and Britt join me but there is no answer.

"Guess they aren't in yet" Britt says like she has better things to do.

"I guess so oh well we can meet them another time aren't like they are going anywhere" Santana says with a little laughter in her voice.

As we all walk back to the apartment Santana decides its boring and a job of and old woman to stay inside all day.

"Bitches we are going for a spa day so pack your shit and get a move on" she says with excitement in her voice. At this Britt eyes widen in happiness.

The day went by relatively fast.

Hey berry we are going to crash the night. Can't be bothered to drive back to our place and then drive back in the morning. Nice one" Santana says as if she is already half asleep. It had been about 2 to hours after we had come home me Santana and Britt we were all asleep when we heard a scream.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT PLEASE DON'T SHOOT I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE" a voice from the apartment next door to us I knew that voice. S and B coming running in to my room.

"San we got to go see if everything is alright." I say hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond

"No berry you can't go down there what if you got shot" Santana argues back knowing the reason I want to go.

"Why can't we all three go that way we have back up" Britt say trying to fight her sleep. We nod agreeing to Britt's idea. As S knocks on the door a short brunette opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Is everything ok" asks B a torn that can only be described as worried.

"Will go up and check on her I am gonna make her something to eat she just puked it all out" says a taller brunette walking down the stairs she sees b and s and gestures for them to enter as I as about s clothes the door in my face as I was about to bang on the door I thought of why would she do that but decided to just listen rom the way.

Britt and Santana sat on the couch whilst the taller brunette was in the kitchen about to turn the stove off. When Santana said

"Is your friend ok why was she screaming don't shoot "The taller woman walks up to the couch and takes a seat at the other end of it? As she was about to speak a voice from upstairs cut her off?

"I think she pissed her pant" came the voice in disgust

"Well then clean it up" replied the taller woman in shear horror.

"I aren't going to do that you do it" was the reply she got as she was about to comment the shorter woman's voice cut her off again "Its only water I will do it"

Santana and Brittney were wearing grins that reached their eyes as the taller woman flushed in embarrassment. There was a few moments of silence but it broke when the shorter woman came walking down the stairs.

" I told you to stay with her why you have left her up there on her own" said the taller woman in frustration

"What she changing and told me come down and that she would be down in bit after was ready?" Replied the shorter woman in ignorance to the fact that they have guests.

The taller woman said flatly "ok then"

"Hi I am Jennifer but you guys can call me Jen and this here is Alison but you can call her Ali." Said the shorter of the two women as she looked around for the food that the taller woman was about to cook.

"Hey you said you were going to make her something to eat where is it?" questioned Jennifer.

"Fuck I forgot" was the reply.

"We should get going and leave you to it" Santana said.

"Yeah sorry about the noise we will try and keep it down" Ali answered

"But ear plugs would be a good investment" jen said in a cocky voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you can you not think before you open your mouth for once?" Ali asked in a voice off anger.

What I am just telling them the truth they going to need them if they want a decent night's sleep" jen answered back. As Santana and Britt left the apartment with the two fighting women. The last they heard was the older woman asking the younger one if she did had filter.

As Santana and Brittney left the apartment Santana was met with a slap on the head from Rachel for leaving her out there. They all went back to sleep the apartment next became less active.

As Rachel lay in bed thinking may be Santana and these other two people could be the ones that shot Quinn and that was the night mares she keeps getting. All Rachel knew was she had to talk to the blond and find out what was going on why was she crying in the middle of the night and having night mare about being shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise you will find out what happened to Quinn soon. You will find out what Santana and the 2 mystery people did to her, but I do promise you that you will be surprised. But thank you for all the alerts and the favouring the story and I thought nobody would like it. Still UN beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do not own glee or any of the character's sorry but I kind of forgot to mention that in the last 2 chapters.**

The night was dragging along for Rachel as every time she closed her eyes she would hear Quinn's screams and wonder what happened and what Santana and the other two people did to her. As the clock hit 6 Rachel left her bedroom to find Santana and Brittney sitting in the kitchen. Brittney was sitting eating a bowl of cereal and Santana was just staring in to a cup of coffee, like she had something to hide.

"Where are going" asked Santana in a timid voice.

"Where do you think i am going. I have to know what happened to her Santana?" replies Rachel in a repulsed manner.

"It's not our problem. She has people to help her. We should not have to bother with It." says Santana in a nonchalant manner.

"How can say that? She was your friend don't you want to know what happened to her?" Question's Rachel.

"Because it's not our problem and she is not my friend no one who could do something like that is a friend of mine." Replies Santana.

"How can you say something like that unless you know what happened to her?" asks Rachel.

"How am I supposed to know what happened to her?" answers Santana.

"Because I heard you on the phone with someone saying that you were glad that she was alive and how you would keep her from me? What was all that about and don't even bother to deny it." Answers Rachel.

I did not have her shot if that's what you want to know her nightmares have nothing to do with me." Answers Santana in an angry tone.

In the apartment next door the voices of Rachel and Santana yelling in a heated argument. The voices are muffled and they could not understand what was being said. As Quinn, jen and Ali sat the breakfast nook in the apartment.

"So how as the flight back from Paris" asks jen trying to drown out the heated argument from next door.

"I don't really remember it kind of a blur to be honest answers the blond as it's the first thing she has said since she met the two other women at the apartment building.

Happy with answer the two decide to keep the conversation light and not put Quinn into any more of a depression.

So have you heard me and my beautiful girlfriend here have bought a new house? Asks Alison

Yeah your dad mentioned it the last time we spoke? Quinn answers timidly

As the three women were about to get up and change and hit the showers there is a knock on the door Alison answers to find Santana Brittney waiting outside. She gestures to them to enter with a wave of her hand. Santana left the door opened for when Rachel enters. As they are entering Brittney catches sight of the blond and runs over to hug her to only be stopped and pushed back by the shorter blond.

The expression on Quinn's face is of one in horror and this does not go unnoticed by the other four members in apartment. Jennifer goes to stand by the shorter blond holding her as soon as she was about to ask what was wrong Rachel enters.

Santana you said we would all come together and then you just leave me" Rachel stops short of her speak to the Latina as she sees Quinn standing there. Alison recognizes the name Santana and also Rachel berry. Her expression becomes a cold hearted one as she asks the three women to leave immediately.

Not knowing what to do Rachel starts to walk to the blond only to be stopped by Alison.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR APARTMENT RIGHT FUCKING NOW" shouts Alison with nothing more than rage in her voice.

As the three women exited the apartment they noticed that Quinn had fallen to the flow and was now in tears crying on the shorter women's shoulder.

"You three are not welcome here so don't bother coming back got it coz if I do see you here I will call the police for trespassing." Says Alison in a tone described as disgust.

Alison closes the door on the three women and goes to comfort the blond who is now sobbing loudly.

Did you know that she lived next door? Alison asks the blond. And all Quinn does is nod a simple no. she can't find her voice all the pain Rachel caused had come back in that moment she saw the brunette enter her apartment.

Jennifer and Quinn go up to the blonde's room. Whilst Alison tries to get Quinn out of this apartment building. She was having no luck she had to go get the contract that he blond signed to try and find a lope hole.

As Santana Brittney and Rachel entered Rachel's apartment they could hear Quinn's uncontrollable sobs echo though out the apartment. They all sat in silence listening to the blond next door crying. As the sound of the crying blond died down Britt was the one that broke the silence.

Why did Quinn not want to hug me for San? Asked the clueless blond in a hurtful tone. Santana just shrugged as Rachel looked down at her fingers pretending she did not hear the question. As Rachel's apartment was filled with silence again Britt once again tried to kill it with another question.

San why did Q start crying for when she saw Rachel?" again Santana just shrugged again. And Rachel just got up and started to walk towards her bedroom. About half an hour passed and there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Santana" answered Rachel. Santana entered the room to find Rachel sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. Santana sat down at the foot of the bed.

"What do you think happened to her for her to become so messed up?" Asked Santana Rachel looked up at the Latina like she grew another head.

"What do you mean it's what you had those two other people do to her?" Answered Rachel annoyed. Santana looked like she was a little kid being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I promise Rach I the shooting that she was screaming about last night had nothing to do with me. You have to believe me." Santana says in a desperate tone for Rachel to believe her. The room once again falls into silence again.

"So then tell me who you were talking to so I can ask he said person myself?" asks Rachel

I can't tell you Rachel I just can't" Santana says in defeat. Rachel looks at her with pleading eyes hoping that she will just tell her.

The deadly silence is interrupted by Rachel's phone ringing. She checked the phone to see the caller ID when she sees her daddy's number a small smile appears on her face. As she answers the phone. Her voice does not have the same happiness to it as it usually does. She just tries to tell them that nothing is wrong that she is just tried. But they are not buying it and Santana yells that Quinn's moved in next door and she is getting to Rachel. They say there good byes and tell Rachel that they are coming to New York that there was nothing she could say that would change their minds.

After Rachel hung the phone up she gave Santana a death glare that would make the Latina's owns glare a run for its money. Santana just gave the dive a smirk knowing that there was no way her parent would let her near Quinn. It was the only way to keep them apart for a while so that Santana could think of a way to keep them apart for any longer.

Today Rachel had to be at a show so there would be rehearsal's and should keep her mind occupied for the time being but no such luck. At times should could not remember her lines or she would miss her cues and sing the wrong songs. That night was her worst performance till date. As she went home around midnight. She passed the blonds apartment it seemed as they had all gone to bed. She did her nightly routine. As she was climbing into her bed, she heard Quinn's screams again echoing though her apartment. As she listened carefully to words that the blond was saying.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT PLEASE SHOOT US WE'LL GIVE YOU ANY THING YOU WANT" the blond shouted. As the screams had stopped Rachel guessed that the other two women must have got up to the blond and calmed her down. But Rachel kept going over the words in her head. There was many questions going on in her mind that she wanted answered like why was Quinn saying us for when in lime there was no one on her side. And she could have sworn that when Santana said that she did not have the blond shot there was honesty in her voice and her eyes, pleading with Rachel to believe.

That night her mind was racing with questions only Quinn could answer but there was no way her fathers or Santana was ever going to let her near the blond if they did not know the truth saw she decided that if she wanted the answers to her questions she would have to come out and tell them the truth.

**So Santana did not get Quinn shot so who did shoot the blond and what did Santana have done to Quinn. Please read and review. Let me know what you actually think of the story coz I am still not that sure that is actually any good. So who do you guys think these two mystery people are, let's see if any of you guys can guess who they are. You will find out soon what happened to Quinn and why she has become so fragile. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am not getting any reviews so I am guessing no one really like the story so I am going to write this chapter and see the feedback or not and decide on whether or not to continue with the story . Still UN beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Don't own glee or any of its character's. Ok so in this chapter you kind of find out why Quinn is having the nightmares and a little bit of her past as what happened to her once she was out of Lima.** **Also flash back in italics. I need help with a profession for Quinn it has to be creative so she can show her emotions though it I was kind of thinking an artist but I make my mind up so please give me your input on this it would be very much appreciated thank you but not photography. Please read and review let me know what you think. **

As the sun was coming out sleep was taking over Rachel's body. She was woken with loud banging on her front door. She opened her door to find her fathers, Shelby and Beth at her. After the shock of them all arriving together and Shelby being there, she invited them in.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked Shelby. As the woman was about to open her mouth to answer.

"When we were about to leave she was coming by and we kind of told about Quinn living next door and she insisted in coming along with us" said the tall man wearing glasses and had a few grey hair around the bottom of his head.

As they all entered the apartment. There was an awkward silence that filled the room that all sat in.

"So are going to tell us what's going on or do we have to go next door and find out for ourselves." Said the Rachel's other father, who was short and completely bold.

As Rachel was about to speak Santana and Brittney walked in. as Santana saw the two men sitting opposite Rachel the smile upon her face grew now knowing there was no way Rachel would question her whilst her fathers were there. She approached the two men with warm smile.

Hi there Mr And Mr Berry how are you doing?" asked the Latina.

We're doing well. Was the simple reply from the shorter man?

"sorry to cut the reunion short but Rachel's got an interview in like twenty minutes so we better getting going now if we don't want to be late. So you better get dressed like right now" informed the Latina.

Rachel got dressed into a pair jean and a t- shirt as it was summer and not wanting to look too overdressed. She said goodbye to her fathers, her mother and Beth promising to them that she will talk to them later and not to go next door until she has spoken with them and explained the situation.

As Santana drove Rachel to the TV studio for her interview. Rachel e-mailed everyone from the glee club to come to New York because she had to tell them something important. She needed tell them the truth about Quinn but there was no mention of the blond in the e-mail.

Quinn was sitting on the couch in her apartment. As Ali and jen walked in to the living space as to where the blond was sitting, Quinn said something that they thought she would never say.

"I went to go see them" the other two women expressions showed that they could not believe she would go by herself.

You went to see them on your own? Are you stupid? This was the first time you went there you should have taken us with you?" were a few of the millions of questions that Ali could get out.

"When did you go we have been with you every day since you got to New York?" asked the shorter women in a calmer voice than the older brunette.

"Before I came to the apartment building I went there it was something I needed to do on my own and I knew that if I told you two, you both would have wanted to come with me. Ali please try to understand I had to do by myself but I want to go to her photo studio today will you to please come with me?" asked the hopeful blond. Both women looked hurt but put their feelings aside. They both nodded in unison agreeing to go with the blond.

The three women exited the taxi outside of the studio. Only then did Quinn realize that she had not been there since before the shooting. Quinn was in the middle of the other two women as they walked towards the building. Taking deep breathes the blond was the first to enter the studio with the other two on her tail.

The first thing the blond saw was large print photo of a little boy the age of four years with the blond on one side and a brunette on the other, both women kneeling and kissing the cheek of the little boy. The memory of how she met the other woman and her son and how her life turned around and she found love so fast after her heart was broken by Rachel flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

_Mr Anderson was returning from a business trip and driving past an abandoned car park on the out skirts of the small town of lima Ohio, when he saw a young girl lying unconscious on the floor. As he approached her he realised she had been badly beaten. And left there to die. He took her to the nearest hospital. As the blond recovered. She claimed she did not remember how she got hurt but told them about Beth and how she was homeless because her mother kicked her out because she was gay. Mr and Mrs Anderson and their son James and daughter Alison agreed to let the blond stay with them for as long as she needs. They transferred her school records to New York so she could continue her education._

_As the two months passed with the blond living with the Anderson's was going surprisingly well they treated her as one of the family. She became exceedingly close to the older sibling. She looked up to him as an older brother someone to be there for her when she needed him. She did have an older sister, but she was never interested in the blond just on how to make their father happy and proud. _

_One night as she lay in bed she decided that the Anderson's had been everything her own family hadn't, and she decided she needed to tell them everything that happen to her because they deserved to know. At dinner the following day the whole family gathered around and said there prays and eat dinner, as everyone was about to leave the dining room she asked for their attention._

_As she explained everything that happened from how she bullied Rachel to falling head over heels in love with her to how Rachel beat herself and blamed the blond and hoe she got hurt and who did it to her and she does not want anything to with anything to do with Lima or anyone who lives there. Rage had formed in James and Alison. The two siblings wanted to drive to Lima and kill these people for doing this to her. But she convinced them that she did not want any of them to know where she was so it would be for the best not to go to Lima. They all seem to respect the blonde's decision agreeing it was for the best that these people did not know where she was._

_Every day after school Quinn would go to the local park and watch the kids play and think of how her own daughter was and how she would look. On one particular day a girl came to the blond asking her what her deal was and why she would come to the park and stare at the kids. As Quinn explained to the brunette about her own daughter and how she would come to the park and watch the kids and think about Beth. _

_The two women started to become good friends as they would meet up at the park every day at 4:00 pm and just sit and talk for hours, as they watched the brunette's son as he played in the park. Each day they would have a different activities planned such as picnics or ball games for the three to play, or they would go for walks._

_The two women had become the best of friends. The brunette was Quinn's only friend in New York other than Alison and James. They had bonded on so much on the fact that they were both teen mothers and been kicked out of their maternal homes. _

_During a picnic they were having Quinn asked if the other two would like to go to her home and meet the Anderson's. The brunette introduced herself and her son the first time they entered the huge home of the Andersons. They were instantly welcomed into the family. _

_As time went on Alison and her girlfriend Jennifer would also go with the other two women. Alison soon learned that the oldest of the four women was in fact living in a drug and violent neighbourhood with her four year old son. Mr Anderson was a big business man in New York he was the owner of a huge franchise business, and agreed to give the young mother a job, that would fit around her collage and sons schedule. Michelle and josh had become a permanent member to the Anderson family; they both spent their free time with the family. _

_After six months of Quinn and micelle becoming friends the two women had decided that it would be best if they stayed the night due to the fact that it was late. Once josh and the rest of the house had fallen asleep the two women were sitting very close to each other laughing about something the little boy did when both girls looked into each other's eyes and saw something neither had seen before. They both leaned in or a kiss. Once they parted looking at each other to see for a reaction. They went in for a second kiss with more intensity, passion and longing. _

_Realizing that they had feelings for each other crossed the lines of friendship. As their relationship progressed Quinn found herself so in love with Michelle and considered josh as her own son as he found himself calling the blond mama Quinn which always bought tears to her eyes. _

_Three and a half years later and Quinn was about to graduate from college whilst Michelle was becoming very well known in the photography world. Both women loved each other with all their hearts and already had a son, whom loved them just as much as they loved him. _

_On the night of thanksgiving which was always celebrated at the Anderson's house with the whole family. Michelle proposed to the blond, which Quinn accepted the proposal with a smile which was not only on mouth but also in her eyes._

_Seven weeks after the proposal was the evening of their engagement party with a few members of family and a few close friends. The party ended late but both women wanted to go home. On the way home they saw two boys who were clearly drunk shooting a man. The boys spotted the women and told them not to move._

_They did as they were told hoping they would not get shot as one of the guns pointed towards them. They kept telling them not to shoot and that they would do anything. But two shots were fired and hit Michelle and josh in the hearts. As they both lay on the floor with their heads on the blonds lap. The last words that were said by Michelle were _

"_Know that I will always love you and forever loved you" once those words left the brunettes mouth her last breathes were drawn as she died in her lovers arms. As Quinn turned her head to face her son knowing that his fate was probably the same as his mothers. He uttered the words _

"_Promise me you won't leave mama Quinn I love you too much" but before she could make the promise the young boy took his last breath and also died in her arms. As the blond lifted her head to look at the killers of her family. Another two shots were fired and hit the blond in the stomach._

_After that all she remembers waking up in the hospital. Two weeks later being told that due to the fact she was in coma she missed the funerals of her fiancé and son. The next few weeks she decided to take up an apprenticeship that she was offered in Paris. Since the day she left she had not been back to the states in the fear of going into depression. _

But a few months back she was offered a job in New York in which she could not refuse. Hoping that her nightmares would not come of the night she lost everything. But in her heart she knew she would have to go visit her family for the first time.

So as she sat there staring at the photo of her lover and son on their first ever picnic with each woman kissing a boy of the age of four. She realised that she needed to hold on to the good memories of her family and not push them back in fear of remembering the bad. She would live her life the way they would have wanted her and make the choices they would be proud of.

**So this was my longest chapter to date. Ok so now you guys know why Quinn was screaming about the shooting and why she is the way she is. Let me know what you guys think if I should continue or just quit here. Please read and review. I will try and update twice a week if the feedback to this chapter is good. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so a few people said they want me to continue so I shall for them. The flash back of what happened to Quinn seems to have got a good review as most of you are starting to understand what happened to Quinn there will be shorter flashbacks during the story of Quinn's relationship with Michelle and josh. And of who beat Quinn and another surprise but Faberry will come shortly but I got to make Rachel work for it. I thought I would reveal who beat Quinn in this chapter. Don't own glee or any characters. Still un beta'd so all mistakes are mine. please read and review let me know what you think good or bad so maybe I could in prove. Sorry for the late update but my internet was being a right pain in my butt. **

As Quinn separated Michelle's photos in to two piles, one pile consisted of personal family pictures and the other was professional one that could be sold or kept in storage. She decided the large picture of the three of them that she first saw would go on in her home so whenever anybody would ask or see the photo they could see the love the three of them shared.

As the three women collected everything and made their way back to the apartment. She heard voices coming from Rachel's apartment. A little girl the age of 10 maybe 11 years of age, but did not think much of it. They seem to spend the rest of their day handing up the large picture on the front wall of the main living area, and deciding where the rest of the pictures went. Quinn's day went by relatively fast for a day she had been dreading since the day she decided to come back to New York.

Rachel was having a very fast day too as she had the day mostly filled with interviews and her show. But as Santana drove her home she knew she would have to explain to her parents of what had really happened. The walk back to her apartment was a slow and painful one. She opened the door to find her father's sleeping on either sides of her couch and no sign of her mother or Beth. She decided not to shot a gift horse in the mouth and move to her bed room. As normal she did her bed time routine and got into bed completely tried. As sleep was taking her body Quinn's screams had once again woken her. As she was just making her way to the living area as she knew they would have woken up with the screaming from next door.

"What's happing" asked Beth in a sleepy yet frightened tone.

"Just the neighbour she is having a nightmare" I answered her question hoping not to get any more questions of anyone else.

"Beth go back to bed I am just coming" Shelby ordered. Beth nodded and made her way back to the room in which she exited from.

"That was Quinn's voice wasn't it" asks Rachel's taller father.

"Yes daddies that was Quinn and before you ask I have no idea what is wrong with her so let's please drop the subject for today and I promise we will talk to you tomorrow." Rachel said in an way that showed that she wanted nothing more than to sleep at that moment, due to the fact that the past few nights she had been thinking about the blond next door, not sleeping much.

As the three elderly adults nod in seeing that their daughter was truly tried they let her go to bed expecting answers in the morning. They all went to bed once the noise from next door had calmed down.

As the morning came Rachel was the first to wake up, as the smell of coffee started to fill her apartment the other members of her family slowly woke up. Beth was the only one still a sleep as the four adults sat in kitchen in silence the three elderly ones expecting an explanation to what was happening.

"So are you going to tell us what is going on or are we going have to play the guessing here" asked Shelby. The two men nod in her question wanting answers.

"I really don't know what's going on with Quinn I promise you that me Santana and Britt tried to see her a few days ago but there was two women who kicked us out as soon as they found who we were" answers Rachel hopefully.

"What she doing living next door to you" said the short man.

"I don't know but she was just as surprised as we were when she found out that I was her neighbour" answers Rachel hoping deep down there are no more questions about the blond. She needed answers too.

"I am going to be late for work if I don't get ready now" said Rachel as she looked at her watch and getting up to leave her three parents alone in the kitchen. Rachel got ready and left her apartment saying her good byes to her fathers and mother as Beth was still asleep. As she made her way to the lift to take her down se was met by Quinn, Alison and Jennifer whom also seem to be waiting for the lift.

"Hi Quinn how are you?" Asked Rachel hoping to hear the blonde's voice for the first time without the fear of her nightmares. The blond closed her eyes as the other two women protectively held her at either side. No answer was given to Rachel's question. The lift had arrived Rachel had stepped in first waiting for the other three to also make their way in.

"What floor" said Rachel.

"Ground" said the taller of the two brunettes who were standing by the blond, as if they were her body guards.

The floor arrived Rachel watched the three of them leave the blond being dragged out by the other two. Wanting nothing more than to follow them, but she could not since she had another day full of interviews. The day went too fast or Rachel's liking. As the show closed and she got ready to leave to go home hoping that everyone that she emailed had arrived so she could tell them all together. Asking Santana and Brittney to take her home. Once she arrived at the apartment building telling Santana and Britt she had to tell them something important inside. As the three of them entered the apartment, Mercedes was sitting with Kurt and Tina, whilst Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike and Sam were all siting together. Whist MR Shue sat his wife Shelby and step daughter Beth, who was a sleep on Shelby's lap.

"What's going on berry" asked Santana whist observing everyone in the room.

"Well there is something I need to tell you all and I would prefer it if you all heard in person from me instead of someone else and I do appreciate that all of you came today I know it must have been an inconvenience in your daily life but this is really important and I would"

"Quit stalling I want to get home just come out and say it already and I thought you had stopped rambling" Santana said as she cut Rachel off.

"Well as you all know I was hurt in high school and you all of you think it was Quinn but the matter of fact is that she did not me. I blamed her because as you all know we were dating each other but we kind of had a fight and she was not talking to me so I hurt myself in the hopes that you all would get her to talk to me but things got out of hand and I could not stop them and ever time that I tried you all would get even more protective of me and not let me mention her name. and when I oculd not find her I thought maybe I would not need to tell you all. Rachel all but whispered as she watched the faces in the room turned to shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you berry I cannot believe you would do something like that do you even know what we did to Quinn coz of what she did to you? Santana questioned whilst Rachel looked down knowing that the rest of the room was also about to erupt into shouting and screaming at her. And as she was about to look up the whole room of people started shouting at her. Once everyone had said there piece the room fell silent.

"I think we should all apologise to her" Rachel said but as Puck opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by the screams coming from next door. As each and every person in that room knew that it was Quinn's voice that was echoing though Rachel's apartment in fear. They all wanted to go and help there once friend though whatever she was going though. As the screams and the commotion from next door died down.

"That was Quinn what happened to her?" Asked Puck, with a look of worry on his face.

"I don't know what has happened to her or who shot her but I do know that there are at least two of you here that Santana ordered to do something to her and I would like to know who because you should also apologise for whatever you did." Santana looked at the two culprits and gave them a nod to say that they should tell what had happened and what they did to the blond.

"Me and Tina and Finn he kind of just drove us there in his car took her to an old abandoned car park outside of town and kind of beat the crap out her until she was unconscious. Left her there with broken ribs black eye and a lot more." Mercedes said with guilt and shame in her voice. The three of them seem to have found something interesting on the floor of the divas apartment as they seemed to be burning a hole in it.

"So you did not actually think to check if she was ok." Asked one of Rachel's fathers.

"We did all go back the next day but she was not here so we kind of checked all the hospitals but no one had even come across her and there was a lot more blood there then when we left her so we guessed someone must have taken her." Answered Tina timidly.

So why not tell anyone" Shelby questioned.

"Well we knew we would get into trouble but we wanted to but Finn and Santana convinced us not to tell and she would be aright someone must have found her and that she would be back in school soon but as the weeks went by we got more scared that something had happened to her but Finn convinced us that she probably didn't want to show her face after what she did and that no one wanted her at school so she just left" Mercedes said.

"Why would you do that for Finn how you know that she was ok and you would not even get into as much trouble as Mercedes and Tina?" Rachel asked a guilty looking Finn.

"Actually you were surer than Mercedes and Tina that she was dead and you did not even get out of the car so how would you know that?" Santana accused the tall man.

"Finn why do you look like you did something that you should not have, tell us now what you did?" asked Mr Shue. The boy looked down in guilt and shame as he contemplated in telling the others of the secret that has been slowly killing him for the last 10 years.

"Well we are waiting Finn are you going to tell us or not? Inquired Rachel with her arms crossed on her chest and her left foot tapping on the floor in annoyance. The tall man looked up at the diva with a look that showed that he was scared. He looked around the room at the curious faces staring at him waiting for his answer as he played with his hands.

"Uhm" was the only word that seems to leave his mouth.

" We are waiting Finn just tell us what you did no one will judge since we all did something to hurt her we all deserve her hatred so you can tell us." Said Rachel trying to calm the man that appeared like he wanted to run away.

"Well after I took Tina and Mercedes home I kind of went home but I could not stop thinking about how she hurt you and and Uhm I kind of went back and she was she was waking up so I went up to her and she told me to get lost and that I should leave her alone and then I told her that she did not deserve you and that she was a horrible person and then she said that you would never love me the way you loved her and then I just got angry and I kind of rrrraped her and then she said that she was going to tell the police and have me arrested so I stabbed her so she could not hurt anyone else I did it for you Rachel so we could be together and that she could ruin things between us anymore but you never stopped talking about her and trying to find her I asked you out every day after she left but always said that you were not interested in me and I loved you Rachel and I wanted you back we belonged together and you could not see that because she was in the way so I tried to get rid of her." the tall man said as the room was filled with the other members gasps and looks of horror and disgust.

As Rachel and the others sit in the room it seems the sun has risen and night was already over and the only person that had slept that night in Rachel's apartment was Beth on her adoptive mothers lap before Rachel had come home the night before. The group of people in Rachel's apartment had been silent since Finns confession.

"We have to apologise but I don't think Finn should come since I don't think she could cope with him being there as well as what she is going though" said Shelby to the group of people that were in her apartment as they heard noises coming from the apartment next door. They all nodded at Shelby's statement whilst feeling the guilt of the pain they caused the blond.

**Ok so don't kill me but the next chapter should be up soon, cant really promise since my internet is still keeps messing me about. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the reviews and alerts I am getting make my day so thank you for those who did. Anyway I got asked in a pm why no one was on Quinn's side was when Rachel hurt herself, and why make Quinn the victim because I all the fics I read on fanfic they were all about Rachel being the hurt one so I thought why not make Quinn the victim for once and I think Rachel is emotionally stronger than Quinn. Still UN beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Don't own glee or any of its characters.**

As everyone except Finn, Beth and Brittney made their way to Quinn's apartment. They all stopped at the door when they heard the blond laughing and calling the other two women disgustingly cute and to go to their own room if they were going to make. A small smile grew on Rachel's face as she realised that with everything going on with Quinn they all tried to live their lives as normal as possible. Slowly Rachel taller father raised his hand to knock on the door. The knock was so quite that if there was a bit more noise coming from inside they would not have heard it. A short brunette opened the door with a smile.

"Hi can I help you" asked Jennifer. To the group of people, she did not see Rachel or Santana as they seemed to be at the back of group.

"Can we speak to Quinn Fabray please" asked Shelby after a moment of silence that no one else wanted to break.

Can I ask who you are and what you want to speak to her about" asked the shorter woman. They all seem to have lost their tongues at the question that the woman had just asked. As puck, Tina, Sam and the taller of Rachel's fathers all tried to say something the words would not leave their mouths. The other woman who was also a brunette appeared at the door putting her arms around the shorter woman and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and asked

"Who's at the door babe" as she sae the group of people staring back at them.

"I don't know I asked them they said they want to speak to Quinn but won't tell me what about or who they are" answered Jennifer in annoyance to the group of people standing outside the apartment.

"You have to tell us who you are or we won't let you in and what do you need to talk to Quinn about." Stated Alison in authority. The group of people look around at each other realising that there was no way they were going to see the blond without telling the two women who they were and what they wanted.

"Please can we just talk to her for five minutes that's it just five minutes please" puck pleaded with the two women. Who seem to be contemplating into letting them into the apartment?

Ok just wait here we will see if she's ready to see you" said the taller woman in defeat. As both women closed the door and went back into the apartment. The group waited outside.

"Who do you think these chicks are" asked Puck trying to figure out whom the women that were living with the blond were.

Don't know the taller one was the one that kicked me b and berry out last time, she seems to have a bit of a temper, she almost lost it when berry tried to get to Q." answered Santana. As Puck was about to ask another question the door opened the shorter woman who had opened the door the first time gestured for them to enter, whist they were entering she specified

"Don't you dare upset her or I won't be able to stop Alison from hurting you do you understand?" they all nodded together to her statement and question.

Right I am going to go and check up on them and we will be down in a minute" said Jennifer as she seemed to have missed seeing Rachel and Santana as they had their head ducked down so she would not be able to recognise them. Jennifer went up the flight of stairs and vanished when everyone's eyes landed on the huge photo of the Quinn, Michelle and josh.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Puck a little annoyed at the way the three of them looked like a family.

"I don't know it wasn't there when we came last time we don't even know who these two women are that are living with her but they know who berry as and recognised my name straight away so they must be close to her." Answered Santana.

They heard a door close from upstairs as all of their eyes focused on the stair case waiting for the blond to come down as the three of them came down. As they all saw the blond they could hardly recognise her she looked like she had not eaten in years and her eyes seemed to have dark circles around them indicating that she was not sleeping much, she looked like she was just a shell that had nothing left but a shallow shell of the person they all once knew.

As Quinn saw the group of people sitting in her living room waiting for her, the expression on her face had become a horrid one which was noticed by Alison and Jennifer Alison went up to them whilst Jennifer stayed by the blonds side to comfort her.

Who the hell are you" she asked looking around at the group until her eyes set on the dive and the Latina.

"What the fuck is wrong with I told you to just stay away and then you go on bring a whole load of other people here why can't you just leave her the hell alone and just let her live her life haven't you done enough damage to her already and who the hell are all of these people?" Alison screams with pure hatred at the group of people who seem to look at the woman like she was going to kill them.

"Uhm we are from Lima we used to be friend we just want to talk to her, just five minutes to hear us out and if she still doesn't want us to finish what we were saying then we will leave and never bother her again just five minutes" pleaded Rachel with the woman.

As Quinn sat in the kitchen listening to Alison shouting at the group of people that were supposed to her friends but hurt her worse than anybody else had but she had to thank them because if they hadn't she would have never met Michelle and josh and found the love she did with them. And how josh used to say that there is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love. With that saying in her head she decided that she would hear them out and see if they are truly sorry. With that thought fresh in her mind she told Jennifer that she wanted to hear what they had to say after all these years. Jennifer went to the living area and called Alison to the kitchen.

Hey Quinn what's up jen said you wanted to tell me something what is it?" said Ali in a whisper.

I want to see what they have to say to me after all of these years?" replied Quinn, her voice full of certainty.

But do you think you can handle this shit as well as everything else?" questioned Ali.

I am always going to have this to deal because I just can't ever forget about it so I might as well just let them what they have to and move on" answered the blond with confidence.

"Ok then I don't like but I know that when you start talking in that voice and with that kind of tone there is no way to change your mind but one wrong word and they are all out and I get to kick their asses and me and jen are not leaving your side those are my terms you want to talk to them you got to agree to them." Alison said with authority. The blond nodded and watched the two women leave to go and warn them that if they dared to hurt her there would be trouble.

Once there was no sound coming from the room that was occupied the group of people she used to consider friends, she was getting up to go to the room when jen and Ali appeared to escort her there. She entered the room with both women on either side of her as was walking towards the single person sofa she could feel the looks of pity and curiosity on her. She took her seat whilst Ali and jen sat on either side of her on the arm rests. She looked at them waiting for them to start. Artie was the first to get the message and decided to go first.

"Hi Quinn uhm I am really sorry for the way I behaved back then with you I should have at least tried to listen to what you had to say but I was to egotistical to even hear you out and for the way I treated you." The man in the wheel chair said to the blond who just looked at the picture of her with Michelle and josh, the reason why she agreed to listen and see them in the first place. The next person to speak up was Puck and he was really tempted to call her baby mama or MILF to try and lighten the mood but realized that she hated those names and decided to call her by her name.

"Hey Quinn I know that I should protected you and try and listened to your side of the story but I was kind of being a dick and kind of thought you would try and screw with my head so that's why I dumped you in that slushy dumpster and closed the lid so that it would be harder for you to get out, I should have been there to support and help you but instead I tortured you." the man that was still supporting a Mohawk said whilst playing with the hem of his t-shirt avoiding the death stares he was receiving from Alison. As Kurt, Sam and mike apologised to the blond each trying to meet the blonde's eyes as Quinn did not remove her sight from the picture.

As Mr Shue apologised for treating her wrongly without trying to find out both sides of the story and kicking her out of the glee club for her behaviour. Once Mr Shue had finished his apology Shelby knew she was next for what she had done and said she hoped that no one other than Quinn and herself knew of what she said to the blond.

"I am sorry for the way I attached you outside the mini market car park and for the things I said about how you would not be a suitable person to raise Beth and that she was lucky that she would not have a thing to do with a monster of a mother, I was out of line" Shelby stated as the room filled with gasps of horror and looks of disgust. This was one of the main reasons Shelby had not said anything to the others when they admitted to what they had done as she was just as bad or probably worse knowing what it felt like to give up your child and have to have the person you trusted with that child to say things like that and threaten you whilst they had you pinned up against your car as their hand around your neck.

Once Shelby finished the berry fathers decided that they would go next and apologise for their discussing behaviour and harsh words.

"Quinn I know the way we behaved was a bit extreme and the things we said to you were beyond hurtful and I know that you loved, respected and accepted us as if we were your own parents and then to hear us say those hurtful words to you, must have hurt more than anything." the taller of the two berry men said whilst the shorter one nodded his head in agreement. Both men knew that the pain that they caused the blond emotionally must have been as bad as the physical pain the others caused which is why they kept their opinion's to themselves when everyone's revelations came out last night. Mercedes and Tina also gave the blond their apology showing great remorse what they had done and that they should listened to the blond when she begged them to stop and listen to her for five minutes.

Listen Q you know that I have never really been good with the mushy stuff but we had been best friends since kindergarten and I should have known that you would have never done anything like that but in the heat of the moment kind of forgot everything and you know how much I hate people who beat their partners as it happened to my sister and the thought of you being someone like that I just lost my temper and I had to teach you a lesson because you know how it starts first and then it just gets out of hand and I had to stop you before you did get out of hand." Santana said emotionally as she remembered the day her sister came home with broken and bruised bones and a black and blue face and how she would cry herself to sleep believing she deserved the beating her husband was giving her.

Rachel was the only one left to tell the blond how sorry she was for the pain she caused the person she loved and still loved, she had to show her feelings in her apology and hope the blond could find it in her heart to forgive her and let her back in to her life.

"Quinn" as Rachel said her name for the first time since the time she entered the living room her eyes left the picture on the wall to find Rachel's deep brown eyes for the first time in ten years. As Rachel saw Quinn's hazel eyes for the first time in ten years all she wanted to do was stare into them and never stop but at thought the sound of someone coughing broke the eye contact the two of them had going on.

"I really am sorry all of the things everyone did to you could have been avoided if I could have waited for you or even told the truth and I know what I did was wrong and I hated myself the minute I saw the your heart break in figgins office and just wanted to crawl under a rock and die for causing you the heart ache I did after you showed me nothing but love and gave me everything I needed from our relationship and I know it's a lot but if you can find it in your heart to forgive us it would mean so much to me, to all of us?" Rachel said whilst the tears were flowing down her cheeks. During Rachel's whole apology Quinn's eyes never left the brunette and her heart broke as she remembered all the pain that the lie Rachel had told. As she was about to open her mouth to speak Alison beat her to it.

"I have say you have all got a nerve, treat her like shit and come here and say that your sorry and that you want her to forgive you, you think that's going to help her forget everything you did to her and that you all could be beat friends and pretend that it never happened what the fuck you are just lucky that she wanted nothing to do with you because if was up to me and my family we would have had you all arrested and pressed charges and sent you all to jail because that's where you all belong." Hissed Alison with utter disgust and pure hatred.

"You three?" she said pointing to Artie, Sam, mike and Kurt. "You lot pushed her around and throw her on the floor whilst you in the chair rolled over her when she fell, you think that with a simple sorry that she will just forgive you unbelievable" as she huffs a disgusted laugh when she finishes. She turns to face Tina and Mercedes.

She lived with you and you got to see the real her, she considered you as her best friend and her sister and yet you still believed that she could something like that, what in the world were you thinking she only lived with us for five days and we knew she was the most kindest and nicest person in the world once you got though her walls which you did and beat her physically like she had killed someone." As Alison turned her gave to meet pucks her face became one of pure hatred for the boy and wanted nothing more than to just kill him here and now.

" you should have supported her she was no actually she is the mother of your daughter and you could not even stand by her and help her when the rest of the world seemed to hate her and yet you wanted to raise your child together and look after the two of them support them both, huh you didn't even have the balls to look after her stand by her when one else would and you claimed you loved her if that's the way you treat the one you love I must say I would love to see how you would treat the person you hated." She spat the words at him like as if they were acid. She then turned her head to now face Shelby.

"What kind of mother are you? You abandoned your own daughter and then have the nerve to say that her daughter was lucky not to have Quinn in her life you know what? Quinn was an amazing mom look at that boy in the picture over there, he loved her more than he loved his own mother; she gave him all her love and more always there for him staying up all night when he was sick and stayed by his side. She knew when something was bothering him and he would always go to her if he needed help or just needed someone to talk to." She said with pride. Then turned her head to face Santana.

"You are something else the rest of this lot did not know her as well as you did, the two of you had been best friends since kindergarten and you got people to do your dirty work for you. How could not even talk to your best friend before deciding if she did or did not or did not do it." she hissed as she looked towards Rachel's two fathers.

"You two gave her something that she never had before and then took it away in an instant. You told her she was like a second daughter to the two of you and as a daughter don't you think you should have at least let her tell her side of the story." Said Alison clearly not amused at the actions of the two men Quinn had grown close to thinking of them as the father figures of her life. Turning to Mr Shue.

As a teacher aren't you supposed to be fair and treat each student equally? Get both sides of the story and not turn a blind eye when you use a student in trouble help them in any way you possibly could? How do you even still teach knowing that your mistreat and the fact that you ignored a student that was clearly in trouble how do you go in to your class room and teach knowing that you already screwed up with someone who clearly needed help but you ignored them." She said with ignorance knowing that the man would have to think about how he failed as an educator. Finally turning to meet the person that caused the blond all the pain she had endured.

"Now you are a whole different story lying because you were not getting the attention you wanted did you not for one second think hoe badly this could hurt the person you claimed you loved. I really don't know what to say to you except that you disgust me to the very core." Alison said bitterly.

The group of people sat there in silence once Alison had given them a piece her mind. As they sat there waiting for the blond to speak, another few moments that were filled with silence when Shelby spoke and said

"We should leave." As the group of people were getting up to leave, they had all reached the door to exit Quinn's apartment when they heard the blond say

"I forgive you all" it was the first word the blond had ever spoken to them since they arrived the first time they heard her voice, which was timid tried and just like she wanted to give up.

The thoughts that were running thought that was running though Quinn's mind was `that if these lot had never treated her the way they did she would have never met the love of her life and a son that she loved with all her heart a brother she would never trade for anything in the world, a sister whom actually wanted to be a part of her life and not desert her in her time of need, and most importantly two parents that would love her unconditionally no matter what her life choice or the mistakes she makes and would stand by her through thick and thin no matter what ever happened or whatever will happen.

The group of people turned as they heard the blonds voice, each and every facial expression was one of pure shock, not expecting to hear the blond to ever forgive them.

I forgive you all for what you did but I don't ever think that I could forget what you did. I can't just pretend that it never happened and try to build a friendship with you but I really do forgive and I hope you could all appreciate my decision of never letting any of you back into my life, it would cause to much pain and uhm I know Finn id=s in Rachel's apartment, I heard him last night, I would really hope that you could get him as far away from me as possible because I can't deal with even knowing he is a few feet away from me" said the blond whilst never making eye contact with any one, as her eyes seemed to be glued to the picture on the wall.

They all nodded in understanding to the blonde's statement and were just grateful for her forgiveness, even though they could never be part of her life any more. once they exited the blonds apartment and made their way back to Rachel's all in deep thought to what Alison had said about how each and every one of them could have just listened to the blond or stayed on her side, how different her life would have been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so no reviews for the last chapter so one really liked it then, any way hopefully this one will be better and of course reviews are most appreciated and sorry for the late update work has been a bitch with Christmas coming up so probably going to update whenever I can until the New Year. Let me know what you think good or bad and give me your input so that I can try and put it the story somewhere. Still UN beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Still don't own glee or any characters. Please read and review. Sorry it a short one but i thuoght i better put some thing up so enjoy. PLEASE R&R **

Two weeks had passed since Rachel and the others had spoken to Quinn in the last ten years. That dread day ended with everyone going home, leaving Rachel to herself. Since that day Rachel had not heard a single sound coming from the apartment next door to hers. She had fears that the blond had moved but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, hoping that was not the case.

Quinn was also going through so much the past two weeks as she went back to the house that she and Michelle had bought on their third anniversary for the three of them to be a proper family and also to extend their small family. Quinn had had agreed to go back there to clear the house out and put it on the market as she could never see herself living there without Michelle or josh.

The first day was brutal for her as the house was exactly as they had left it the morning of their engagement Michelle's coffee mug was still on the sink with josh's breakfast dishes they were running late so they decided to wash up once they got back. There were also pictures of the three of them. On the table were josh's magazine and his favourite book.

Walking to the living area she noticed the little things that she would probably never notice like the coffee stain on the corner of the blue rug josh insisted on buying as it was his favourite colour or Michelle's NYC sweatshirt resting on the armrest of the couch.

The house was full of memories for Quinn, she wanted to stay there whist she clear the house of its belongings, the first couple of nights sleeping in the be that once she share with her deceased lover had been somewhat comforting as there was a faint cent Michelle on the covers. As the nights progressed and the house she once called her home was becoming emptier and less like home her heart broke as she thought of all the things and family moments she could have had if her lover and adopted son had not left her.

She felt claustrophobic as Alison and jen would never leave her alone for more than a minute and her escape being the bathroom where every minute they would knock to check if she was ok, as much as she loved the two women that were like her sisters she needed a break an convinced them once she was back at her apartment she had no intention of the two of them joining her and that she would be perfectly fine as she survived in Paris after the event had happened.

Both women reluctantly agreed as there was no way they could convince the blond otherwise, and truth be told both of them were a bit relieved at the blonds order because since Quinn had returned from Paris they had not had one decent night's sleep and it seemed to be effecting their relationship. The two weeks seemed to have flown by as by ay they were all busy packing and when the night came Quinn went to sleep to the scent of her former fiancé.

The house had been emptied and there was nothing left there. It went on the market for sale. Today was going to be her first day back to her apartment without her safety of her friends. As she walked out of the elevator to her apartment she knew that today was the first night where she could truly cry herself to sleep without having to worry anyone else. She stepped into the place that was now her home. Switching on the light and staring the lifeless apartment that was now her home.

Rachel sat in her kitchen eating her tofu salad as she heard noises coming from the apartment next door a smile grew on her face as she hope the blond had returned. She had the perfect excuse to see Quinn. Making her way to the apartment next door she knocked don the door for it to be opened by the blond who looked like she had been crying as her eyes were all red and puffy, she was wearing sweats and a battered NYC sweatshirt. A look of concern crossed the divas face.

Just before there was a knock on the door Quinn had just dressed into something comfortable, she felt like she did not have to hide her tears or her emotions anymore as she alone and there was on one to judge or worry about her as she was dressed in her lovers clothing. As she opened the door expecting to find Alison or Jennifer at the other end of the door, she was shocked to see Rachel there. At first the brunette looked hopeful but her facial features changed as she saw Quinn in the state she was in.

"I heard noises coming from your apartment and I knew you were not home so I thought that someone had broken in but that is clearly not the case as you are home and it was you that was making the sounds coming from your apartment. So I guess I will leave you to what ever you were doing." Rachel said. She wanted so badly to ask the blond what was wrong and why she had been crying but she thought that it would be best if she let the blond deal with her issues on her own as she had no right to do so.

Once Rachel had stopped rambling Quinn nodded and gave a smile that was barely noticeable. There was an awkward that followed next, which was finally broke by Rachel as she realized the blond was not going to talk to her.

"Well I guess I should get going." sheepishly said Rachel, the blond just nodded as she had already started to close. Once Quinn had gone back to her apartment Rachel just stood there for a moment and then walked back to her apartment with her one hundred watt smile, thinking about how Quinn had given her a small smile and had come back and that even though the blond had not spoken to her.

Once Rachel had gotten to her apartment she did her nightly routine and as she got into bed and closed her eyes and she saw the blond in the exact way she had opened her door in the grey sweatpants and the old worn out collage sweatshirt. And to Rachel she had never looked more beautiful. But Rachel still could see the pain in the blonde's eyes, the same pain she first saw ten years. At that moment Rachel knew she had to help the blond that's voice was echoing thought her apartment, she was going to help cure the blond of her pain and hopefully help her be the Quinn Rachel knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok life is super busy with work and collage so the updates are still pretty short and slow but there is more of a Quinn and Rachel interaction in this chapter, so the story kind of moves forward in this chapter. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and alerted the story it. Still UN bated so all mistakes are my own which are a lot by the way. Please read and review and let me know what you think good or bad. And I hope you enjoy it.**

The weeks had gone by and Rachel had seen the blonde a hand full of times in the elevator but Quinn would not exchange the hellos that Rachel always said. During this time Rachel had gotten to know some things about Quinn. Like how she had excepted a job at NYC collage as the art teacher after the previous one had retired and how the blond had been living in Paris for the past five years, with her own art studio and she was a very well-known artist and most of her paintings would usually get sold for five to six figure prices. Quinn had only accepted the job because the previous professor instated that Quinn be the teacher but once she was contacted by the collage she had completely refused, but then was asked by her previous professor to whom she could not refuse and agreed to teach the class in his place.

Rachel was getting to know where the blond had been for the last five years but nothing about her past in new york was ever mentioned she had questioned the dean of the collage who was still the same person when Quinn had graduated, but the dean of the collage refused to give any information concerning the blond up, saying that she was a teacher that would start after summer break, Rachel could tell the man had been hiding some information from her.

The manager of the apartment building knew very little about the blond, and seemed not to really care as long as she did not cause trouble. Rachel was coming thin at this point in her search to help Quinn, but to help her Rachel had to know what was wrong with her.

Summer break was over and Quinn was going to start her new job as a teacher for the first time in twenty minutes. She sat at her desk as she watched the students file in slowly. As she began to teach the students they all seemed to be interested in her theories of art how it could be pursued. Each of her classes seemed to have gone by in the blink of an eye. Each class was different but all were as enthusiastic as the previous class.

Classes had been over for hours and Quinn still not left the building she seemed to be excited for the first time in a long time, she went through her lesson plans for the next few days. Not realising the time a janitor came in requesting that she leave so he could clean up, she glanced at her watch that indicated that the time was in fact nine thirty PM.

Quinn gathered her things and headed home she tried to get a cab but had no luck and decided to just walk to her building as there really was nothing for her to do once she was home and no one there waiting for her. The walk had been long and a peaceful she thought about how josh would be turning thirteen and type of person he would be like with these thoughts running though her mind Quinn had reached her apartment building faster than she thought she could have.

She headed towards the elevator lost in her thoughts she entered and pressed for her floor as did the woman beside her. For the first time in ten years Rachel and Quinn had touched each other the young diva closed her eyes at the feeling of the blond touching her, realising that Quinn seem to be in her own world Rachel moved her hand away reluctantly and started to study the blond whom seemed so phased in her thoughts to even realise that their floor had arrived and she was still just standing in the elevator making no sign of moving.

"Quinn it's our floor." She said, once Rachel spoke Quinn seemed to have broken out of her trance and nodded to the brunette before she started to scurry down the hall way to her apartment.

All the while Rachel watched as the blond had pretty much ran away from her, Rachel wondered what the blond was thinking. Rachel walked passed Quinn's apartment when she heard what thought were silent sobs coming from the blonde's apartment.

Quinn had tried everything in her power stop the nightmares but nothing seems to be helping, but as the time progressed she went from screaming to waking up in sobs and coated in sweat. Every night once Quinn had been awakening from her slumber of nightmares she found it extremely difficult to get back to sleep.

The night of her first day at work was no different; she got into bed closing her eyes after a tiring first day at work, soon drifting to the land of dreams but was met by her nightmares, of the night her family left her. She shot out bed and gasped for air once her breathing had gotten back in to control she grabbed the bottle of water that she had set on her night stand every night before getting into bed.

Once she had calmed down, she went down into a room she had created as a small art studio and just sat there for while think of what to do with her. Looking at her art equipment she picked up the brush and started to paint a mural of josh from when he was a baby and then to continue with the development of josh though his years and how the young boy would have looked if his life had not been taken.

The time flew by and Quinn had realised that it was time for her to make it work. The day went by just as fast as the previous one, she had students that were enthusiastic to learn and put her theories to test and students that just came to class just to fill the time and get out of there as quickly as they arrived to her class.

The weeks went by and Quinn had fallen into a routine of setting of to go to work at seven thirty with a quick pit stop of at the local star bucks for her decal latte, and then during the rest of the day is filled with classes and during lunch she would usually stay in class check though her students work and essays and other homework. Once lessons were over for the day she would walk to from school to home.

Once she was home she would change into some comfortable clothes, cooking diner for herself which she rarely eat. She would then continue her mural of josh and how the boy would look, as years would go on. One night Quinn got to the age of fourteen the age the boy would be this year. She thought deeply about how he would look. He tan complexion with his big green eyes which his face would have now grown into. His long wavy walnut coloured hair with a smile that would put Rachel berry to shame. As she painted this the tears fled down her cheeks in the masses. Once she had finished she could not will herself to continue with the mural as it would haunt her every time she saw it. It would be a constant reminder of what she lost or as she believed was taken from her.

This day went by as the others did nice and normal until she started to walk home and found out the street she usually walked home on was closed she had to alternate her route for that day.

That day as Quinn walked home from the collage she noticed something similar about the streets and roads and the building that surrounded her. As she examined them but her mind was completely blank but they all seemed too similar for her liking like she had taken this route before in her life.

Her memory seemed to have gone blank. She continued walking down the streets when she saw the alleyway that had been haunting her for the past five years. It was the alleyway in which she had lost the two most important in her life, the place where her whole life turned upside down. She broke down onto uncontrollable sobs, the vivid images that were going through her mind as she fell to the floor crying.

She had been sat on the dirty alleyway floor for the past couple of hours and showed no sign in moving no matter who was watching her. Until a soccer ball hit her in the back and a little red headed boy came up to her to retrieve his ball.

"Are you ok," he asked. She just nodded her head and made an effort to get up. Slowly walking away from the boy who had gone back to his father. Quinn needed to get home so she could cry without anyone watching her and judging her.

She reached her apartment building only to start her sobs again in the elevator that would soon take her closer to home. Reaching her apartment door she tried to go into her purse to get her keys out but her planner as well as some other paper had fallen to the floor. When Quinn bent down to retrieve the papers that had fallen to the ground but ended up on the ground with the papers. With her knees in her chest and her face buried in between her knees she cried whilst rocking herself back and forth.

Rachel had finished her show and had stayed behind to sign autographs and take pictures with her fans. Once her fans seemed to have left her she had found Santana waiting for her in the car. The drive was quite as it always since the day they all found what the other had done. Deciding that their relationship with one another had changed but they chose keep a business relationship.

Once out the car Rachel got into her apartment building, she got into the elevator humming one the songs from her show as she waited for the elevator to take her to her floor. As the elevator dinged indicating that her floor had arrived. As the doors to the elevator opened she saw something she was not expecting to see, running to the sobbing blonde on the floor Rachel gently placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder to notify the blonde of her appearance.

Quinn turned around to see Rachel kneeling on the ground beside her. As hard as Quinn wanted to stop crying her body, mind and heart would not let her. Rachel realising that even though Quinn had seen her and continued to cry could only mean that Quinn needed comfort, so Rachel sat on the ground holding tightly on to the blond as Quinn's head was now buried in the brunettes shoulder.

"Let's get you inside" she said to the sobbing woman who had been crying in her arms for over ten minutes now. The blonde lifted her head and slowly nodded.

Rachel found the keys to blonde's apartment in her bag. Lifting up the blonde and holding her with one arm whilst opening the door with the other.

Once the door was opened Rachel helped Quinn into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. Rachel let go of the blonde for the first time since finding the blonde weeping on the floor.

She walked into the kitchen filling up three glasses of water, walking back into the living area; she placed the glasses filed with water on the coffee table. And made her way out of the apartment to get the blonde's belongings as well as her own.

Placing the items that had been left out side on the single seat sofa in the living area Rachel made her way up to Quinn lifting up the blonde's face which was buried between her knees again to make her take a sip of the water.

Once Quinn took a few sips of water her expression of grief continued and what she did next surprised the brunette, as Quinn pulled her into a hug holding on to her closely. Another forty three minutes had passed as Rachel held a crying Quinn in her arm whilst rubbing slow soft circles on her back and whispering to her that everything was alright and that she was safe.

As soon as the sobbing had stopped Rachel pulled away from the blonde to make sure she was ok. Seeing that Quinn had stopped crying. Rachel slowly detached herself from the blonde.

After Quinn felt Rachel pull away feared that he woman would leave hear on her own gripped Rachel's wrist tightly.

"Don't go," she said in fear of being alone. The brunette understanding that the blonde wanted her to stay nodded and sat back down on the other side of the couch.

Wi will you hold me please?" pleaded the tall blonde.

Of course" she said shifting closer to the woman that seemed to have started sobbing again.

Another twenty minutes passed as Rachel held a weeping Quinn in her arms. All the while trying to calm the woman down. Wondering to herself as to what happened to the confident strong minded girl she knew in high school. Her thoughts were interrupted when Quinn started saying

"I don't know why they had to be taken from me? Why are the people I love always taken away from me or the either leave me? Am I that unlovable that love always leaves me? I am being punished because I am a horrible person and that's why anyone that I care about or love leaves me."

As Quinn asked these questions Rachel also had tears falling from her eyes. _How could she think that she is unlovable and horrible? _Wiping her tears Rachel pulled the blonde closer and held her tighter so that Quinn could know that Rachel was never going to leave her.

A few moments passed as Rachel felt the sobs stop and glimpsed down to see that the blonde had fallen to sleep watching Quinn sleep Rachel made a promise to the blonde.

"I promise you Quinn that I will always be hear and that I will never leave you I know that you probably don't want to know me but you will always be loved and I hope that one day you will let me back into your heart so I could show you how much I love you and I also promise that I will help you get though what every problems you are having, even if it take me or are taken away from me my whole life to just gain your friendship I will take it."

Rachel was watching the blonde sleep when she saw the expression of fear on the blondes face and the rise of her heart beat she immediately started rubbing slow gentle circles and the blondes back to calm her down, realising that the facial expressions on the blonde had calmed down and the blondes heart beat had also decreased, she stopped rubbing the blondes back.

Rachel then went back to watching the blonde sleeping beauty. As she examined her face Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's lips not being able to resist Rachel bought her own lips down to Quinn's and placed a gentle kiss on sleeping woman's lips. As soon as she kissed the pale woman's lips Rachel sat up to see if the blonde had noticed or even woken up.

What she saw made her heart flutter as she saw for the first time in a long time a genuine smile upon the blonde's lips. A smile that Rachel thought Quinn had forgotten to do. The rest of the night went by extremely fast as Rachel continued to watch Quinn sleep.

As the sun started to rise the sleeping blonde began to wake up from her slumber and as she slowly opened her eyes, she felt a pair of legs under her head and two very firm yet soft arms wrapped around her.

Slowly lifting her head up she was met by two warm eyes and a warm smile. She instantly jumped up and sat on her own away from the brunette. Quinn looked confused as she tried to recall how she had fallen asleep on Rachel.

"I am sorry I didn't mean for you to be scared it's just that you asked me to stay and I thought you meant the whole night don't worry nothing happened I will just leave I am really sorry that I misunderstood you" she said gathering her things and running out of the apartment with her own eyes filled with tears. Leaving a dumb struck Quinn sat here on her own wondering what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry about the late update but with the holiday, life's been crazy so here short filler but it does have some Faberry progression. Hope you like it. Read and review love to hear from you as always, good or bad just let me know what you think. Still UN bated so all mistakes are my own. If anyone out there would like to help me out with the beta stuff please comment or message me I am going crazy looking for one, so please any body help me. Enjoy read and review.**

As Rachel shut the door leaving a very confused blonde sitting on the couch trying to recall on what had happened. Quinn was grateful that it was Saturday and there was no need for her to go into work.

As she thought back to what had happened the night before, her mind went blank all she could remember was seeing the alleyway and breaking down. As hard as she tried that was all her mind was allowing her to remember.

The hours passed as Quinn had slowly started to recall the details of what had happened yesterday and by what means Rachel had controlled the circumstances without even knowing the problem but none the less calming the blond down.

After Rachel had sprinted out of Quinn's apartment holding back her tears until she shut the front door to her apartment and let the sobs take over her body. Kneeling on the ground with her back to the door she continued to cry.

Her soundless sobs ha d come to a stop as she began to wonder why she so upset in the beginning. She let her wonder to what is that made her want to cry. It was the look of fear and confusion on the blondes face. With that she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and made her way into the shower, as she had not showered last night due to being with the blond.

After her quick shower she decided that a quick nap would be best for her as she had a late night show tonight and would almost certainly mess up if she had not rested up a little. As her head hit the pillows she fell into a deep slumber.

After waking Rachel had a massive head ache from all the crying she had done before she fell asleep a couple of hours ago. As she got ready to go to the theatre she thought about her blond neighbour and what she could to to help the woman that seemed to be grieving at the loss of someone.

She came to conclusion of being there for the blond without crossing though to many boundaries helping her from afar. With that notion in her mind she went to work.

Quinn had sat in the same spot she was in when Rachel had bolted out of her apartment. She remembered everything that had happened last night from her breaking down in front of her door till the moment she woke up in the brunette's arms.

She wanted to go and thank the woman for helping her but couldn't bring herself to get up and go to the woman that hurt her. So Quinn would just do her best to avoid Rachel but if she was ever to come across her she would thank her.

Two weeks had passed since the incident and Quinn had successfully avoided the brunette, much to Rachel's attempt's to catch the blond but she was never caught her. Growing relentless she decided to let the blond come to her when she was ready.

Another week had passed and no sign of her blond, Rachel was becoming worried that the blond would never come to her. She was losing interest and passion in her work. Santana had noticed the change in her client, and was becoming worried that Rachel was spiralling into a depression. She had to help Rachel out of this funk and get the old Rachel back. She took the diva out to dinner after the show to help her talk. The two of them were slowly building their relationship up again.

Rachel was sitting outside her apartment cursing the Latina two nights after the dinner. When the blond appeared from the elevator and made her way to her apartment. Rachel gave her hundred watt smile to the blond, and only received a small sad smile in return.

Quinn entered her apartment in confusion as to why the diva was sitting outside her own apartment. She made herself a sandwich but only took a few bites before putting it back in to the kitchen.

Once she went back to the living room she could hear Rachel cursing someone out her apartment and really wanted to see if everything was ok but she needed an excuse to leave her apartment. She realised that her trash can was over flowing she gathered the trash and took it out to the garbage shoot.

She left her apartment to get rid of the trash when she saw the brunette now lying on the floor using her jacket as a blanket and her purse as a pillow, seeing this she raised an eyebrow as what the possible reason the diva could have to camping outside her own home.

"Santana lost my keys and the lock smith can't get here until tomorrow morning and I can't reach the building manager to get another set of keys so I have to sleep outside here today." She explained to the blond when she saw the curiosity on the other woman's face.

The blond painter gave a small smile with a slight nod and went to throw the trash out. Once she returned back to her apartment she left the door opened and went inside. She returned out again after a few minutes.

"Are you not coming in?" she questioned the speechless brunette. Rachel could not form words so she nodded furiously as she gathered her things making her way into the blonde's apartment. She had a small smile as she entered the blonde's apartment.

"You stay here tonight." answered the question that Rachel was still to ask.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your home" she said in a reply. The blonde nodded and headed upstairs leaving Rachel on her own in the bottom of the apartment.

"Here" she handed the brunette a pillow with a blanket.

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom down stairs it's got no pillows or blankets." She said walking towards the bedroom that Rachel would be sleeping in tonight.

Once Quinn had shown Rachel to her room for the night she left the diva on her own. Rachel waited a few minutes to see if the blonde would return, but there seems to be no sign of the blonde returning. Rachel starts to take off her clothes. Then she sees the blonde entering the room. Rachel was only wearing red and black boy shorts and a matching bra.

Quinn stares at Rachel's body and it all looks the same as it did in high school, she seemed to be studying the brunette. Rachel smirked as she saw Quinn staring at her body however decided not to push her luck she covered her body with the blanket and looked down not wanting to embarrass the blonde.

"Here this all I have but they should be alright for tonight." she said to the brunette as she stared at the wall behind the diva to concentrate on. Rachel took the clothing that the other woman was offering with a small nod and a slight smile.

Quinn made her way up to bed leaving the young singer on her own. The blonde woman lay in bed wondering why she had let the brunette stay with her. _I was just helping a neighbour nothing more. It was just her way of repaying the young diva for helping her during her own break down. Why could she not stop staring at Rachel's body? Why did she get uncontrollable urge to touch the tanned woman. _Those were the thoughts that were filling her mind that night.

Rachel on the hand lay in the guest bed of the blonde's home, with a smile that could not be wiped of; even sleep didn't enter the diva as lay there hugging the blonde's clothes that were currently on her own body. They smelled like the woman upstairs.

_She helped me. She took me into her home. Gave me clothes and she was staring at me like she wanted to touch my body. Oh my god she could like me again. She came to me. She might start having feelings for me again. _Thought Rachel as she slowly start falling asleep inhaling the blondes sent from her clothing.

Quinn also fell asleep hoping Rachel does not think that this is nothing more than her way of thanking the brunette for her help a few weeks ago.

Waking at six am Quinn got into the shower. Rachel woke up to the sound of someone singing. Rachel made her way through the blonde's apartment stopping at the stairs, when she heard the water stop and the singing had also halted. The door to the bathroom had opened and Quinn exited with only a towel covering her body.

Rachel gawked at the blonde as she made the small walk to her bed room. Rachel felt the heat rush to her core as she watched the blonde swaying her hips and wet hair flipping up and down as she walked.

When Quinn had closed the door to her room Rachel found it hard to move. But she slowly started to make her way back to her room. But as she had reached the door Quinn was making her way down the stairs.

"Oh good your up the showers up stairs if you want to take one" she said to the stunned brunette. The diva nodded.

"Ok I took out some clothes for you that shrunk in the wash so they should fit you." she said.

"Thank you." she replied as she followed the blond up to the bathroom.

"I will go and get you the clothes." she said as she left the brunette on her own again. She returned with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, towel and some toiletries for the diva. Handing them to the shorter woman, Quinn walked out leaving the other woman on her own to shower and change.

Rachel looked around the bathroom taking in the décor. It had a huge bathroom with white walls and the floor had black tile. On one side of the room was a huge bath that could fit two people inside it. On the other side was a shower that could have easily fit at least fit in three people inside it together? With a toilet on the far end and a massive wash basin and with a mirror that started at the base of the basin and ended till the roof. It was stylish yet modern with class, simply Quinn.

Quickly showering Rachel made her way back down where she found the blond sitting on the breakfast nook holding a mug of coffee and just gazing into it, making no signs of drinking the coffee. She cleared her throat to let the other woman know of her appearance.

"I have to go to work so I need you to leave." She said as she poured the other female a cup of coffee. Rachel nodded with a small smile as she took the cup of the blond.

Both women left the apartment together Quinn made her way to the elevators as Rachel went to sit in front of her door waiting for the lock smith, who was due to arrive any minute.

Santana had come to pick the brunette up for work as she saw the smile on Rachel's face that seemed like it was permanently glued to her face.

"Someone seems to be in good mood today?" she questioned.

"Yeah well I had a good night an even better morning so what's not to be happy about" she replied nonchalantly.

" So are you going to tell me about this great time you had since the last time I saw you last night and this morning" she said with her eyes glued on to the road ahead.

"Oh nothing much I think Quinn and I are making progress since last night she let me stay at her place after she found out that I could not get in to my apartment thank you very much." She said as she slapped the back of the Latinas head.

"Watch it there berry or your good morning might just turn out to be your last morning." warned the Latina.

"So what happened next Rach?" asked the cheery blond that both the other women had forgotten was in the car with them.

"She talked to me well kind off but it's a start and she gave me these clothes and let me shower at her place, we also had coffee together but neither of us said anything but baby steps. Maybe she will let me back in." she said cheerfully.

Ok berry but don't get your hopes up to high it might have been a one of kind of thing. Just be careful." the Latina said Rachel nodded as she got out the car and made her way to the back stage entrance.

Rachel's day went brilliantly. She got home early due to the act the show had being cancelled because most of the cast and crew had come down with food poising. She went straight to her kitchen to make her thank you cookies for the blonde whom would be returning from work in the next two hours or so.

The Cookies were ready in there platter with a small card saying Rachel's thanks. She placed the platter in front of the blonde's door wanting to give her a small surprise when she came back from work.

Quinn's day went by normally, nothing out of the ordinary. As she was in the elevator she thought about why she had let the brunette stay last night. It was because she wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing that the other woman was sleeping on the floor outside her apartment. She made the small walk to her apart when she saw and smelled the fresh platter of cookies outside her door. She picked up the platter with a smile across her face at the thought of Rachel doing this or her.

She took the platter inside with her as she walked in to her home. With the smile still on her ace Quinn took of her coat and put her things away then made her way to the kitchen to put the freshly baked goods in to a plate of her own and return the brunettes.

She walked up to the brunette's home with the platter washed and dried in her hands. Knocking on the door she felt nervous, like there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. The door opened with the brunette on the other side wearing very short shorts and a tank op that was so tight that you could outline every inch of the body that was wearing it. Quinn's eyes scanned over Rachel's body like as if her mind was memorizing it. Rachel was flattered with the attention the blonde was giving but decided that she needed to win over the blonde's heart again. Clearing her throat Rachel bought the blondes attention back to her face. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I bought your platter back. Thank you for the cookies they were great." She said breaking the ice.

"No problem it was the least I could do for you after last night." She replied quickly. Quinn handed the platter to the other woman and was about to leave when Rachel said.

"You can come in if you want to." She showed her emotion though her eyes and Quinn could not refuse the woman who looked like she was pleading with the blond though her eyes. Nodding she followed Rachel back into the shorter woman's home or the first time.

She looked at the home of her former lover and it seemed lie Rachel's taste had matured, as the walls were all black with very little art work hanging on them. There was red furniture and a huge TV on a silver stand with a glass coffee table in front of the big couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter, a lot faster than the others. Still UN bated so if anyone who wants to help me out with that please message. Forgot to wish everyone happy New Year last time so happy new year better late than never. Still don't own glee or any of its character's. Let me know what you think don't really like this chapter myself think it's a bit (a lot) crappy. So enjoy. Read and review love to hear from you good or bad. **

Rachel putting the platter that the blonde away. During thetime her guest was standing and observing her new surroundings.

Do you want anything to drink I have red wine or white wine, or vodka if you want something stronger?" she asked from the kitchen taking out two glasses to pour the drinks in.

"I don't drink" answered the other woman who appeared in the door way off the kitchen.

"Oh ok I got water or orange juice if you would prefer that?" she questioned.

"I don't want anything thanks." She answered extremely quickly. The shorter woman nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen, with Quinn following behind her.

Sitting on the couch, Quinn sat as far as possible from Rachel. The room was once again filled with silence. Both women staring at each other, Rachel had observed the blonde who looked like she was not and neither eating nor sleeping which was slightly worrying; her eyes were heavy body slump and over worked.

Quinn stared at Rachel she could not deny that the diva had matured beautifully all the curves on her body in the right places, long legs or short woman. How her body complemented each and every one of her features. She could not deny that she was still attracted to the brunette but there was something missing like the spark that once ignited their relationship. She could not trust the woman in front of her. What if Quinn wanted something and Rachel didn't like it what would she do to get her way? Quinn couldn't risk getting hurt again, the two previous times she had fallen head over heels in love with someone it ended up in heartbreak for her and she was sure that her heart couldn't take it again if it ever got heart, it was already holding on by a thread that could snap any moment.

"Rachel I don't know what you want from me but whatever it is I am sure I can't give it to you." The blonde said breaking the silence to get her out of this situation.

"Quinn I want us to be friends please. It just that the last ten years without you I been completely lost and I was stupid to ever do what I did. I was egotistic and selfish and never did I even consider your feelings but I regretted it he minute I saw your heart break in principle figgins office. I tried so hard for everyone to just let me talk to you but no one was willing to even let me go near you or even talk to you on the phone" the brunette answered moving closer to the blonde. She reached out to hold the other woman's, once Rachel had Quinn's hand in hers. The blonde moved her away and put both her hands into her own so Rachel would not be able to hold them. Feeling the loss of the other woman's hand Rachel felt rejected and her eyes began to water as she was about to cry. She wanted Quinn to know how sorry she was and that she was willing to do anything to have the blonde back I her life.

"I hated my self during the time I was at home on my own just wondering what I had done to you. What you were going through? No one would tell about you just kept telling me to move on that you were bad news and that the sooner I forget about you the better. I came back to school only to find out that you weren't there and that nobody had any idea where you had gone. I asked your mom that's when I found she kicked you out of your home again for being gay the night I told her."

Crying though the whole speech Rachel once again tried to reach out for the blondes hand to hold. She placed her hand on top of both o the blonde's hands that were interlocked together. This time the blonde let Rachel leave her hand there knowing that the brunette was crying and needed some kind of interaction.

"I searched everywhere and asked everyone but no one knew where you were, even so I went to figgins but nothing. And the day Mr shue told me that you had probably left lima or good because your school records and files had all been transferred to a different state and that not even figgins knew where your files had gotten to I just wanted to curl up and die, but I never stopped searching I looked everywhere for you. Every time I saw blonde I went running to see if it was ever you but it never was."

The now sobbing woman said. Rachel placed her head on the taller woman's shoulder to cry on. Quinn feeling a little afraid started to rub circles her back to sooth the crying female. Calming down Rachel knew she had to finish telling the blonde everything.

"I spent ten years hating myself for what I did to you and how I would do anything to turn time back and do everything differently. But that's not possible but I want to show you that I really am sorry even if it takes me my whole life to show that you can trust me even as a friend I will take it because I want to be in your life and I want you to be in mine, and I want to show how sorry I am and I will do anything for you to trust me again."

She said staring straight into the taller woman's eye to show her how genuine she was being.

Quinn listened to the brunette as she poured her heart to her. She wanted to forgive the woman in front of her but her mind was telling her that this would end in heart break for herself and would probably kill her emotionally.

"I can't do this Rachel I can't get hurt again. It's just best that we just pretend that we don't know each other that way both of us can save ourselves from the heart ache that is defiantly going to come with us."

The blonde said standing up to leave the diva by herself again. Rachel grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her closer while standing her up herself.

"Quinn please one chance let me try I'm begging you one chance and I promise I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you. I won't let a single tear drop from your eyes please just one chance please just give me one chance please" Rachel pleaded the blonde tears streaming though her eyes.

Quinn ran her hand though her blonde locks as she thought about the brunette's plea. The look on Rachel face was always one that she could never say no to, no matter how much she wanted to protest. Nodding slowly she agreed to the brunette's pleas.

"I agree but Rachel I can't trust you" she said sighing.

"I know Quinn but I am going to do anything and everything to earn your trust even if it take me my whole life." she replied moving to hug the taller woman, Quinn realised that Rachel as about to hug her, she felt her body tighten and stiffen her instantly. The hug was uncomfortable for both the women.

Quinn went back to her apartment. She felt like her head was about to explode, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and an aspirin. She saw the cookies on the breakfast nook. Sitting at the nook she stared at the baked goods, wondering why she gave in to the diva so quickly. Her mind was telling her to push the diva away that anything to do with the Broadway star was going to end in pure and utter heart ache, but part of her heart was telling her the opposite.

She wondered why her heart was compelled in giving the woman next door another chance, to let her back in. the thought of Rachel being her first love came to mind, Rachel was the first person she had fallen in love with, she never loved her parents only feared and at times respected them. Finn she felt like she needed to be in love with him but never was, he was the star quarter back and she was the head cheerleader, it was like people expected them to be together. She was with puck only for the sole reason of Beth; never did she once feel anything but pity for the boy.

Rachel the first person she had truly loved without any obligations or requirements, just pure and simple love deep down from her heart maybe that was the reason that she listened to her heart instead of her mind. Because Rachel was her first love and you never fall out of love with your first true love no matter how badly they hurt you.

She decided to trust her heart and let the diva back into her life but at a distance to protect her from future pain that may or may not come. Test the singing starlet to see whether it would be wise to let her back into her life as a friend. With that thought she grabbed one of the cookies and walked up try and gets some sleep tonight.

Once Quinn had left Rachel felt a little sad the woman had bolted right after they had hugged. But thanked her lucky stars that the love of her life had given a second chance to redeem herself and prove to the blonde how sorry she truly was and that she would do anything to have her back in her life and her heart.

With that she got into bed not even caring about her nightly routine, she just wanted to get to her dreams of her lover. Lying in bed Rachel wondered why the blonde had let her back into her life. Why Quinn didn't put much of a fight into not letting the diva back in? Trying not to divulge too much into the details and let everything take its course and let the blonde make each and every move in this friendship.

She was going to do everything in her power to earn the painters trust and love no matter what she had put herself through because it would be nothing compared to what she put Quinn though.

The next couple of weeks had been exhausting for both women as thanksgiving was coming and Rachel was doing the double amount of shows and interviews to keep up with her schedule, whilst trying subtlety to get closer to the blonde.

Quinn was getting more on the edge as the time neared to the day she lost the two most important people in her life. Sleep had become non-existent to her. With finals and grading paper she was losing her mind. Rachel wasn't helping her contestant checking up on her was becoming rather irritating. Alison and Jennifer were like her shadows, never leaving her on her own for a second, even going to the bathroom had become a problem as Alison would always go in with her and look away. Things were only about to get worse since both Mr and Mrs Anderson would be arriving at her home in a few days, and their son josh was also coming home from the navy for the holiday.

She was feeling like she couldn't breathe, she needed to escape. As ever one was at her home laughing about some story that Jennifer was telling about Alison Quinn quietly sneaked out of the apartment to have some time to her. Getting outside the building hiding behind the building so that she was not seen for a while, she leaned against the wall.

"Needed to get away too huh" said the other person who was already standing there.

"Yeah just needed some time to myself" she answered.

"Me too, sorry I haven't been by your home since those other two women showed up I just didn't want to cause any trouble I know they like Me." was the answer she got back.

"It's ok" said the blonde.

"You have a great family I can hear you all laughing and having a great time you have more than the two women at your place.

Yeah Alison's mom and dad and her brother have all come down here for the holiday. They all wanted to spend this holiday together as we haven't had a proper family holiday in years." The blonde said as she thought about her previous holiday with the family and Michelle and josh.

Not realising she had been out for half an hour and that the people at home would probably going to send a search party to find her. She thought she better get back before she gets into more trouble.

"I should go back before they all go crazy looking for me." The blonde said pushing herself of the wall and making her way back inside. Rachel nodded and watched the blonde retreat the way she had come. Rachel also pushed herself of the wall five minutes later and decided to go back to her dads and mom and Beth and Santana and Brittney.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

This thanks giving was turning out to be the worst one yet for Rachel, not because she was alone. But because the one person she truly wanted to spend it with was on next door with her own family. Rachel's dads cooking the turkey and tofu turkey in the kitchen, Shelby and Beth talking about something to do with Lima that she really did not want to be a part of. Santana and Brittney were in her guest bedroom doing god knows what. Sitting on her couch thinking about how she would do anything to go talk to the blonde next door, but that was never going to become a reality, if she did escape her own home she would defiantly come across one of the people that were staying at the painter's home.

Brittney and Santana came out of the bedroom with huge smirks on their faces. They Sat next to brunette on the couch. All three of them had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"Shit san I forgot to get Mr Quack out of the car can I have the keys." The perky blonde said looking for the Latinas car keys. Finding them she was about to leave the apartment when she saw a big tall man in his thirties, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a black jacket. He had a blonde over his shoulder, holding her there with one hand and with the other was holding some shopping bags.

Hey San check this out." The blonde dancer called out. And the other six members that were currently inside made their way out, when they say the scene unfold in front of them.

"James put me down now." The blonde screeched to the man.

"Nope not until you say." The man said though Laughs.

"Just put me down or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want but you aren't getting down until you say it" the man said as the door opened to the blonde's home when an old woman stepped out.

"What are you two doing out here" questioned Mrs Anderson.

"Oh nothing mom she just won't admit that I am the best looking and strongest guy in the navy." Said the man putting the bags down and started to shake the woman on her shoulders.

"Quinn dear just say it Alison is alone in the kitchen and there are weird smells and noises coming from there and I am afraid to even go in."

"Ugh fine you're the strongest and best looking guy in the navy. Now put me down or you will have to at Alison's creation." the blonde said who felt the man loosen his grip on her at the mention of him eating Alison's creations. He released her and put on the ground, she picked up the bags on the floor.

"Just kidding you is the ugliest and softest guy in the navy" she said sticking out her tongue and running into the apartment.

"You are going to pay for that Quinn" he said running in after her.

You two better stop fighting or dinner is never going to be made and we will have to eat the creation that Alison is coming up in there." Mrs Anderson said laughing at the blonde on the floor with the man on top of her tickling her.

"I heard that mother" screamed the woman from the kitchen. The older woman let out another chuckle as she shut the door.

Mrs Anderson helped Quinn push James off the artist. Once the man got off her Quinn she made her way to the kitchen. She saw pots all over the place; the ingredients have all splattered everywhere.

The door to Quinn's apartment had closed the seven people that had just watched the blonde with the man that wasn't any one that any of them recognized.

"They seem cosy? So do you think their together. " The Latina questioned.

"They look good together." one of Rachel's fathers stated.

"Yeah they do and they seem to get along really good, they seem good and happy together." Rachel's second father said as they all walked back into Rachel's apartment.

"I don't know who he is? Not like she wants to know me." The diva lied as she felt a little jealous of this man; she sat back down on the couch. She did not want anyone to tell her that blonde would hurt her and to be careful. She wanted to keep her friendship with young artist a secret to enjoy for herself, and not explain it to anyone.

Dinner was barely ready on time at Quinn's house; she and Jennifer took over and had barely made up for the damage the other woman had created. Dinner was being served and everyone had taken their seats, the atmosphere was light and joyful.

Rachel's home was almost the same but he atmosphere was definitely not as light as the apartment next door. They were eating and talking about trivial matters, how each of them is living their lives. The laughter and coming happiness that the apartment next door was one that showed that each and every one of them was happy to be around each other, enjoying each other's company.

Dinner was done dishes were cleaned in both women's homes. The time was four thirty, in forty five minutes and six years it would be the exact time Michelle proposed to her. She wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and memories, but that would never happen. The whole house made sure that they stuck to her like glue.

Every year since their death she would lay in bed with photos and just cry during this time off the year, she would never be able to get over them. James suggested a game of scrabble. When usually at this time when the family had eaten and cleared up they would all gather up and watch home movies. But that would bring back to many painful memories for the blonde because all the home movies she was in her fiancé and son was also a part of as well.

About fifteen minutes into the game Alison was throwing a temper tantrum because she was losing, James was laughing at her, whilst Quinn kept most of her concentration on not looking at the time, Mr and Mrs Anderson were watching the blonde they considered a daughter very closely afraid that she was going to start crying any moment.

Quinn could feel the eyes of the two older people on her and wanted nothing more than to try and convince them that she was fine, hence putting up a front of enjoying herself rather than look miserable. A fake smile plastered on her face as she looked at the board to try and get her mind away from the time and just let it pass by.

Rachel's home was a lot different. They all sat down to watch a Donald duck movie that Beth had suggested but everyone knew that Brittney had somehow blackmailed into choosing it. Everyone had taken their places and the movie began to play. Rachel just stared at the screen not really paying attention to the TV. Her mind was on what a certain blonde was doing. That thought was interrupted when a huge wail of laughter echoed though her apartment. A laugh she hadn't heard in ten years. All she could hear was the sound of sweet laughter coming from the blonde's lips. She decided she needed to get out for a little while putting her coat on going for a walk around the block.

Quinn burst into a huge fit of laughter when Jennifer placed one of her slates and blocked Alison's next word play, Alison flipped the board over throwing every ones slates in to the air with the board, how the game was corrupt and that they were all ganging up on her and this was all planned from the beginning.

It was ten past five Quinn's breath was getting caught up in her throat. She wanted to be alone at this moment, have a few minutes of silence to herself. She was sitting on the couch; she felt every one's eyes on her as they waiting for her to break down any minute. The ticking on the clock seemed to have gotten faster her heart beating rapidly, with a dry throat, sweaty hands. She felt like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. She needed air, space and time.

"I am going for a walk" was the statement that came out her mouth as she got to grab her coat and boots. From the corner of her eyes she saw jen and Ali also getting up.

"On my own please I just need some space I will be back in half an hour promise." She said walking out of the apartment. Once she got out of her apartment building she started walking towards the back of the building where she hid early that week.

Rachel was coming back from her walk, when she spotted the blonde briskly walking towards the back of the building again. She just wanted to make sure the woman was ok, so she followed the other woman.

Quinn had broken down as soon as she turned the corner to the back of the building. This time six years ago she was the happiest person alive and now she felt like the unluckiest. Sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the wall of the building, she felt the sobs getting stronger in her body.

Suddenly she felt a soft warm hand being placed on her shoulder, she knew this touch, she could never forget this touch, and it was engraved in her memory. She felt a warm body being pressed into hers, she wrapped her herself around the other woman and cried.

Rachel wondered what could have happened in the time of her walk because when she left the blonde was laughing and now she was outside in the cold alone and crying. She wanted to know what would cause the blonde to have such a mode change.

Quinn had been crying or ten minutes she was now practically sitting on the brunettes lap as her arms were wrapped around the petite diva and her head buried in her neck. Rachel was rubbing slow soft circles on the blonde's lower back as Quinn's body seemed to have them wedged between the two women.

A few minutes later Quinn's sobbing had calmed she lifted her head form the other woman's neck. Both women stared into each other's eyes for the first time since they broke up ten years ago. Quinn felt something in heart tug she wanted nothing more than to lean down and catch the divas lips in her own.

Rachel felt the heat rush though her whole body. Quinn's eyes held pain with passion, love, want and she could swear she saw lust in the hazel eyes. It took all her strength to not lift her head up a little and kiss the hazel eyed beauty that sat on her lap.

The artist realised the position she was sitting in and quickly jumped up to create some distance between the two of them. Rachel wanted to know why the woman was crying again. Why had she lest the comfort of her home and come outside to cry? Why no one from inside had stopped this broken woman from coming out.

"Thanks" she whispered so quietly that the brunette almost didn't hear it.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." The diva replied.

"Yeah I guess so. But thanks any way. For both times, this one and the last time you found me crying I never really thanked you for it then." The woman said.

"Quinn i you ever need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on, just know that I am always free and only next door. The offer stands day or night just call and I will be there." Rachel said hoping to get the blonde to open up more.

"Thanks Rachel I might have to take you upon that some time?" she said.

"Quinn what happened to you? Why do you keep breaking down like this? You were so strong and now you just seem so weak? Like you want to just give up on life?" Rachel said trying to bet to the bottom of the blonde's mystery.

"I will tell you Rachel. But just not yet I can't even say it out load without wanting to just crawl into a hole and die." The blonde said as she got up to go back inside knowing that everyone was worried about her and her being even later than she was would only scare them more.

Both women walked together this time as they made their way to their homes. They were silent during their walk. Only when the elevator bell dinged Rachel realised that the blonde and her would be parting ways. Rachel watched as Quinn opened the door to her apartment and entered her home and she heard the instant sounds of her family worrying over her, making sure she was ok.

Rachel got home to questions from her fathers and Shelby and the two ex-cheerio's. She avoided each question and made her way to. Lying on her bed she thought about all the possible reasons the blonde was so broken and how she had changed from the HBIC to this nervous and broken woman.

Quinn opened the door to her apartment when everyone got out their seats and rushed to her asking her she felt, making sure she was ok. She really was all cried out and wanted nothing more than try and sleep. But there was no way that sleep was going to be a part of her night today.

Making an excuse of being tired and that she wanting to sleep she went to go have a quick shower and headed straight to bed. She wondered if she was ever going to get over her loss of family. And if she was ever going to be able to ever admit to it aloud to herself and to other people.


End file.
